


El cuentacuento

by ttimsshel



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Character Study, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Джон Сильвер, в конце концов, был ненадёжным рассказчиком
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Kudos: 13





	El cuentacuento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [el cuentacuento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652689) by [straddling_the_atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere). 



> С испанским у меня не очень, но если кому-то интересно, что значат некоторые фразы из текста и само название, то вот неточный перевод:  
> El cuentacuento - рассказчик  
> No, no, no mi hijo. Dios, no. - нет, только не мой сын. Господи, нет.  
> nenito, ven aqui, que tu ves, ¿con esos ojitos del mar? ¿Que ves? - пойди сюда, малыш, что ты видишь своими маленькими морскими глазами? Что ты видишь?  
> Hay algo roto con ese niño - с этим мальчишкой что-то не так  
> ¿Comprende? - Понятно?

Некоторые истории передавались из поколения в поколение, их искажали и перевирали, и правда где-то терялась, распадалась на части, стоило её забыть, как забывают о длинном старом пальто, висящем в шкафу, за прошедшие года покрывшемся пылью. Оно висит там, пока двери шкафа не открываются, и коснувшийся ткани солнечный свет не обращает одежду в прах.  
_Когда-то давным-давно,_ рассказывала мать своему сыну, _жил на свете человек, бывший наполовину мальчишкой, наполовину вором._  
_А что он украл?_ спрашивал сын, поднимая взгляд. Мать улыбалась и наклонялась к щеке мальчика, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо.  
_Он украл сердце у чудовища._  
* * *  
Когда-то давным-давно женщина родила мальчика в небольшом прибрежном испанском городке. Мальчик открыл глаза, и они сверкнули бриллиантовой голубизной в тусклом свечном свете дома, и женщина побледнела, равняясь цветом с занавесками, развивающимися от окна морским бризом.  
— No, no, no mi hijo. Dios, no.  
И мальчик посмотрел на неё своими широко распахнутыми умными глазами, яркими, как небо, беспокойными, как океан, бьющий волнами о скалистый берег. Эти голубые глаза, знала мать, были вестниками опасности; море потребует с них дань. Она потеряет сына, проиграв силе большей, чем та, которой она сможет противостоять. Женщина прижала его к себе сильнее и вздохнула с облегчением, когда мальчик закрыл глаза и припал к её груди.  
Женщина умерла спустя три года, и у маленького мальчика не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний о её длинных тёмных кудрях и нежных морщинистых руках.  
* * *  
Хуан было первым именем, которое он запомнил. Помнил он мать, и её мягкий смех, и _nenito, ven aqui, que tu ves, ¿con esos ojitos del mar? ¿Que ves?_ , и ласковое прикосновение её ладони к своей щеке.  
_— Когда-то давным-давно, — сказал Джон Сильвер, сидя на подоконнике и не обращая внимания на боль в отсутствующей ноге. Капитан Флинт поднял свой взгляд от стола, прекращая скрежет пера о бумагу. — В приюте рос мальчик._  
Имени он не помнил. Но в приюте для мальчиков его звали Хуаном. Мелкий Хуан, говорили монахини все следующие пять лет, когда он сплёвывал изо рта кровь и зубы.  
— Ох, Хуанито, — вздыхали они, поднимая его за высушенный и накрахмаленный воротник рубашки. — Что ты наделал в этот раз?  
Хуан был молчаливым и беспокойным мальчиком, который всё время внимательно наблюдал за монахинями.  
— Hay algo roto con ese niño, — говорили они и говорили правду. Хуан не спал, сидел прямо на своей койке, прижав колени к груди. Он смотрел на дождь, а, когда за окном вспыхивала молния, его глаза, казалось, светились глубинным светом, словно звериные.  
_Джон Сильвер послал капитану Флинту вымученную усмешку.  
— Он вечно голодал. Не совсем в привычном понимании этого слова. Мальчик чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватало. И продолжал голодать, пока не встретил одного священника.  
Джон Сильвер развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно._  
В тот раз Хуан понял значение слова «голод» — голод царапал его живот изнутри, хотел сожрать все органы, лишь бы насытиться. Хуан жадно съедал свою порцию серой овсянки каждое утро, но голод внутри него не утихал, бился внутри грудной клетки, как хищник.  
Один раз в неделю они питались более одного раза в день — во время воскресной мессы. Хуану нравилась церковь с её окном, через которое на тёмно-коричневые скамьи падали солнечные блики, с падре, низкое и медленное пение которого усыпляло Хуана. Падре Томасу тоже нравился Хуан. Этот худой седоволосый мужчина с бодрым голосом то и дело подсовывал проходящим мимо мальчишкам конфеты.  
Хуан закидывал их в рот и медленно сосал, закрывая глаза, чтобы полностью насладиться вкусом маракуйи и липким сахаром, расплывающимся по его языку.  
— Нравятся конфеты? — спросил как-то падре Томас, добродушно улыбаясь Хуану. Хуан моргнул и огляделся.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Вы мне нравитесь.  
Потемневший довольный взгляд падре опустился на губы Хуана.  
_— Эта история про тебя? — заинтересованно спросил Флинт.  
Губы Джона Сильвера изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Какое это имеет значение?_  
— Да, падре, — сказал он, неловко произнося твёрдые английские согласные. Глубокий длинный звук вырвался из горла падре, и он кивнул, сжав плечо Хуана, когда тот проходил мимо, коснулся пальцем его шеи. Прикосновение было похоже на ожог. Хуан чувствовал его на своей коже ещё несколько часов.  
* * *  
Когда-то давным-давно мальчика коснулся священник. Мальчик уже долгое время не знал приятных прикосновений, кроме прикосновений чувства голода к своему животу. Он ощутил прилив крови к лицу, пульсацию в венах, словно его лихорадило. Мальчик, который давно не знал нежных прикосновений, не понял, что то прикосновение не было приятным. Эти нежные прикосновения иногда бывали для него хуже порки.  
Спустя года он всё ещё просыпался ночами, чувствуя на кончике языка привкус соли и мела.  
* * *  
Говорят, что мужчины рождаются на войне, что они или ломаются, или продолжают идти вперёд после того, что видели и сделали. Но правда была в том, что мужчины рождаются в момент, когда остаются ни с чем. Они рождаются среди тёмных улиц на потрёпанных покрывалах, по углам приютов.  
Они рождаются, когда незаконно пересекают океан в бочке с рыбой, среди запаха гнилой плоти и разлагающихся трупов, пропуская сквозь тело дрожь до самых костей.  
_— Когда-то давным-давно по морю плыл корабль, — рассказывал Джон Сильвер матросам голосом низким и мерным, что качающие судно морские волны. Малдон в ответ прищурился, а Билли поднял взгляд. — На корабле находился пассажир, которого там не должно было быть._  
Вот как Хуан стал Мелким. Вот как Мелкий познакомился с морем.  
— Здесь ребёнок! — крикнул кто-то, и Хуан, который ещё не стал Мелким, поморщился от яркого солнечного света и весь сжался. Чья-то рука потянула его за воротник и… и он почувствовал горячее дыхание около лица, и грубые ладони, схватившие его за заднюю часть шеи, крепко, уверенно…  
— Отпустите меня! — закричал Хуан, вырываясь, и опрокинул бочку, из которой на палубу хлынули кишки и мёртвая рыба.  
— Ах ты мелкий…  
— А ну прекратить, — раздался другой голос, и Хуан взглянул на говорящего из-под ресниц. Высокий широкоплечий мужчина прошёл вперёд и сел на колени рядом с ним. У него был добрый взгляд. Хуан успел выучить, что не стоит доверять доброму взгляду. — Меня зовут капитан Мартин. Сколько тебе лет, пацан?  
Хуан промолчал. Капитан вздохнул. Спросил:  
— Ты хочешь попасть в Лондон?  
— Подальше, — хрипло ответил Хуан. — Подальше отсюда.  
_— От чего бежал мальчик? — спросил Билли, рассеянно посмотрев на Джона Сильвера. Тот улыбнулся, приподняв брови.  
— Как и любой другой мальчишка. От своего прошлого._  
Капитан Мартин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и кивнул.  
— Из тебя выйдет хороший такелажник, — сказал он. — Скажи, что… что поможешь нам, и я отвезу тебя в Лондон. Как тебе? ¿Comprende?  
Хуан нетерпеливо закивал головой.  
— Si… Да.  
— Капитан? Вы в самом деле просто примете в команду этого беспризорника? — спросил квартирмейстер.  
— Что ещё мы можем сделать? Выбросить его за борт? — грубо ответил капитан, и квартирмейстер отступил на шаг. — Дай ему старую одежду Пита.  
Квартирмейстер хмыкнул и кивнул головой.  
— Хорошо. Мелкий, идём за мной.  
Вот как родился Мелкий.  
* * *  
Когда-то давно мальчик научился плавать. И, научившись плавать, он познал море. А море стало узнавать его, волны играли с остовом корабля, брызги доносились до палубы. Брызгами воды море словно нежно целовало щёки мальчика.  
Мальчик рос сильным и поджарым, кожа стала золотой от солнечных лучей. Позже мальчик будет вспоминать об этих моментах, как о самых счастливых временах своей юности. Временах, когда всё, что его волновало, — это облака на небе и направление ветра.  
В груди мальчика поселилось щемящее чувство грусти, когда они прибыли в туманный и серый Лондон, где самым ярким цветом была голубизна его глаз. Что-то в груди с треском сломалось, когда он проскользнул через толпу людей и исчез в тумане.  
* * *  
Люди в городах могут стать кем угодно, но у худого юноши с длинными чёрными волосами и голубыми глазами было не так много вариантов.  
В первый раз, когда ему пришлось встать на колени, юноше, вроде бы, было четырнадцать лет. После этого у него болела челюсть. Он никак не мог избавиться от солёного привкуса на языке.  
В первый год своего пребывания в Лондоне он встретил грязного светловолосого мальчика, почти замёрзшего до смерти. Мальчик был настолько юным, будто сбежал из приюта, от… священника. Юноша завернул его в своё единственное одеяло, увёл за собой в угол, растирая его плечи, чтобы привести в чувство. Мальчик моргнул и вздрогнул.  
— Привет, — мягко сказал юноша. Мальчик опять заморгал. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Соломон, — ответил мальчик.  
_— В приюте со мной жил мальчик по имени Соломон Литтл, — сказал Джон Сильвер капитану, сидящему на пляже и смотрящему на галеон. Солгал. Флинт фыркнул, изогнув бровь. — Он показал мне, что способна творить правильно рассказанная история.  
А теперь сказал правду._  
— Привет, Соломон. Хочешь услышать историю?  
Мальчик сжался и кивнул, всё ещё подрагивая.  
— Когда-то давным-давно, — начал юноша тихим и ровным голосом, — жил-был принц. А принцы, видишь ли, всегда немного глупые, правда же?  
Смех Соломона перетёк в кашель. Юноша сделал вид, что не заметил кровь в уголке его рта.  
— Принц встретил девушку, — продолжил юноша. — Сбежал от своих стражников, чтобы пересечь деревню, и наткнулся на девушку у реки. У неё были зелёные глаза и рыжие волосы. Только она открыла рот, так сразу же и выпалила: «Ты кто такой, чёрт возьми?»  
Соломон зарылся лицом в одеяло, глаза сощурились от улыбки. Дышал он неровно, медленно и с трудом.  
— Конечно, принц сразу же влюбился в неё. И, когда подрос, пошёл просить её руку и сердце. Девушка сказала нет.  
— Почему? — пробормотал Соломон. Юноша сглотнул.  
— Потому что хотела, чтобы принц доказал, что не лыком шит. И дала ему два задания. «Во-первых, — сказала она, — ты должен найти в королевстве самую красивую золотую нить. Она находится в хижине на вершине мира, ближе всего к солнцу». И тогда принц поднялся на самую высокую гору, прошёл через самые глубокие леса и грозовые бури, и нашёл там женщину с невероятно золотистыми волосами.  
«Эй! — крикнула ему женщина. — Мой кот застрял на том дереве, а я уже слишком стара, чтобы взбираться, искать его. Не поможешь мне?»  
Принц, который был добр сердцем настолько же, насколько красив, согласился.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Соломон. Он с трудом держал глаза открытыми, и юноша едва чувствовал его пульс.  
— Это значит, что он согласился помочь ей. В обмен он получил прядь её золотистых волос, потому что ничего не было ближе к солнцу, чем они. Когда принц вернулся к девушке, она одарила его своей улыбкой.  
Юноша почти не чувствовал дыхание Соломона. Он склонился к его уху, и, когда Соломон испустил последний вздох, прошептал:  
— Девушка сказала принцу: «Вот твоё второе задание: принеси мне лучину лунного света — я хочу почувствовать его поцелуй».  
В этот момент луна вышла из-за облаков лондонского неба и коснулась своим внеземным светом бледных щёк Соломона. Юноша прижал его тело к себе и погладил по волосам.  
— И принц принёс её, Соломон, — тихо закончил он, поцеловав его в лоб. — И луна любила их обоих.  
_— Однажды, когда я плавал моряком на торговом судне, я стал свидетелем того, как вздёрнули пирата, — рассказывал Джон Сильвер своей команде голосом громким и ясным. — Его звали Соломон Литтл, и тогда я впервые увидел смерть._  
* * *  
Когда-то давным-давно жил на свете обманщик. У него были чёрные кудрявые волосы и голубые невинные глаза. Его прямые зубы ослепляли своей белизной, когда обманщик улыбался. Он был умён и представлялся разными именами.  
Своим домом он звал тени на грязных улицах; был по-своему очаровательным, сладкоречивым, пропадал в кроватях богатых женщин. Обманщику не нравилось, когда его лишний раз трогали. В женском доме, где его уха касался девичий смех, а по груди скользили нежные руки, он вспоминал о грубых ладонях, зарывавшихся в его волосы, о твёрдой безжалостной земле под коленями. О болящей челюсти и слезах, капающих с его глаз.  
_— Жил-был как-то вор, — сказал Джон Сильвер капитану Флинту, глядя на него в свете фонаря, на его глаза, ярко зеленеющие в свете пламени. — Никто не мог поймать его.  
Флинт продолжал грустно смотреть на него.  
— Но однажды случилось и это._  
У него неплохо получалось работать языком между женских ног, и этого обычно хватало, чтобы отвлечь их от того, как обманщик скалил зубы, когда они зарывали пальцы в его волосы, вжимая сильнее в свои тела. Было ещё одно маленькое дельце, которое нужно было выполнить после того, как женщины засыпали, насытившиеся, а их дыхание выравнивалось.  
И на цыпочках обманщик вставал с кровати, глаза шарили в поисках золота и серебра, которые извивались на облицовке камина, которые прятались по ящичкам; пальцы быстро и бесшумно распихивали их по карманам, а губы изгибались в усмешке.  
Но как-то…  
— Какого чёрта ты тут творишь? Кто ты такой?  
Глаза вспыхнули голубизной, на лице расползлась очаровательная улыбка.  
— Ой. Я Джон. Друг Вашей жены, — сказал он, кладя серебряную вилку в сумку за спиной. — Она угостила меня выпивкой и пригласила остаться у неё на ночь. Сами знаете, как оно бывает.  
Мужчина — её муж, чёрт побери — угрожающе сделал шаг вперёд, и Джон облизал губы, прижавшись спиной к стене.  
— Назови мне хоть одну вескую причину, по которой я не должен прям сейчас звать стражу, — тихо сказал он, поймав Джона в ловушку из своих рук. Джон сглотнул и чуть откинул голову назад. Взгляд мужчины упал на его шею. Изнутри Джон заликовал.  
— Ну, — сказала он, слегка раздвинув ноги. И ухмыльнулся, когда мужчина неосознанно наклонился ближе, поднимая взгляд на губы Джона. — Я уверен, мы придумаем что-нибудь получше.  
_— И как вору удалось выбраться из этой передряги? — спросил Флинт голосом низким и густым. Джон Сильвер едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на Флинта. Он почувствовал, как на мгновение сбилось его дыхание.  
— Даю простор Вашему воображению, капитан._  
Позже обманщика, обнимающего свою сумку, долго рвало, пока он не перестал чувствовать ничего, кроме собственной жёлчи и дрожи по телу.  
Когда-то давно жил-был мальчик, и мальчик этот воображал себя обманщиком. Но единственным, кого мальчик обманывал, — был он сам.  
* * *  
Были преимущества в том, чтобы быть вечно голодающим ребёнком — после этого легче быть вечно голодающим взрослым. Даже Джон с его глазами-калейдоскопами и острой улыбкой, с его непостоянной личностью не мог выживать с помощью одних лишь своих речей. Он крал и болтал без умолку, крал и вновь болтал, но рано или поздно его поймают. Поймают, бросят в тёмную камеру с холодными стенами и твёрдым и полом и оставят там гнить.  
_— Когда-то давным-давно, — сказал Джон Сильвер юному Джиму Хокинсу, сидящему у его ног. — Меня поймали на краже жемчужного ожерелья. Понимаешь, она была дочерью лорда, а я был глупым мальчишкой. Они бросили меня в камеру к тринадцати голодающим мужчинам старше меня._  
И здесь он вновь повстречался с голодом, который был ему знаком по юности. С глубокой зияющей пастью, зарывающейся своими клыками в его тело. Джон смотрел на косточки на своём запястье и думал, как же сильно они выпирали.  
_— Ты знаешь, какова на вкус человеческая плоть, юный Джим? — спросил Долговязый Джон Сильвер, и Джим, широко распахнув глаза, покачал головой. Сильвер обнажил в подобии улыбки зубы, слепяще белые — блестящие кости. — На голодный желудок не отличить от крысы._  
Видок у мужчин был дикий, и двое из них повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Джона мёртвыми глазами, а один склонился, чтобы глубоко и жадно вдохнуть его запах. Джон отскочил назад и ударился спиной о стену, тяжело дыша.  
— А этот ничего, мясистый, а, Джонс? — сказал мужчина с гнилыми зубами, голодно смотря на него.  
— Ты знаешь правила, Дэвис. Только тех, кто итак уже не жильцы.  
Джон провёл в камере достаточно времени, чтобы исхудать так сильно, что торчали рёбра. Его кожа стала болезненно-бледной. Он наблюдал и молчал, охранники заходили и бросали им одну чашку каши на четырнадцать (или тринадцать, двенадцать, десять…) человек. Он сжимал пальцы на железных прутьях и прислонял голову к стене. И смотрел, и выжидал, и готовил план.  
_— Ты съел кого-нибудь из них? — спросил Джим, подавшись вперёд.  
Долговязый Джон Сильвер только хмыкнул.  
— Об этом запахе невозможно забыть. Похож на свинину.  
— Как тебе удалось выбраться оттуда?  
Сильвер невесело рассмеялся.  
— О, юный Джим. Я подружился с молодым охранником. У него были большие плечи и сильные руки. Он был там новичком. — Долговязый Джон Сильвер вновь усмехнулся. — Я забрал у него ключ, пальцы мои тогда были настолько худыми, что охранник этого даже не почувствовал, а потом я спустил на него своих сокамерников._  
Джон побежал, едва не поскользнувшись на свежей крови, но звуки рвущейся на куски плоти, быстрого жевания, отчаянных криков и булькающей в горле крови преследовали его после этого ещё долгое время.  
* * *  
Когда-то давно мужчина, бывший наполовину мальчишкой, едва не умер от голода. Он не разговаривал потом целый год, слышал звуки рвущейся на куски плоти в моменты сна и бодрствования. Он жил как крыса в сточных канавах и на узких улицах, в мусоре и грязи. Он спал под крышей маленькой деревянной церкви у тихой дороги, пока однажды кто-то не разбудил его.  
_— Расскажи мне историю, Джон Сильвер, — сказала Мади, пригладив пальцами кудри его волос.  
Сильвер улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, положив голову на её колени.  
— Жил когда-то мальчик, который стал священником. Он никогда по-настоящему не любил Бога, но у него был талант к речам и проповедям. Талант заставлять других людей слушать себя._  
Джон испуганно подскочил, ударился головой о скамью и вздрогнул, поймав на себе взгляд добрых карих глаз пастора. Он сразу же весь подобрался. Прошли годы, но Джон так и не смог забыть об изогнутых в ухмылке губах и руке на затылке, которая прижимала его к себе.  
— У тебя жар, — сказал пастор, и Джон, стуча зубами, опять вздрогнул, чувствуя, что ему и жарко, и холодно одновременно. Последнее, что он увидел, перед тем, как его покинуло сознание, была протянутая к нему рука.  
_— Священник тот сам был осиротевшим мальчиком из приюта, поэтому принимал нуждающихся детей, заправлял негласным сиротским домом, пока дети не находили себе место получше. Однажды он привёл туда девочку, спящую под скамьёй. Он принял её, как и остальных, но она ушла спустя неделю, прямо посреди ночи, и, когда священник проснулся, то не досчитался своих жемчужных чёток.  
Сильвер поудобнее устроился на коленях Мади и вздохнул._  
Когда Джон проснулся в следующий раз, он был укрыт тремя тёплыми одеялами, а рядом потрескивал огонь. Он кашлянул, встряхнув кости, и увидел на уровне глаз дымящуюся кружку.  
— Выпей, — сказал пастор, и Джон послушался, слишком слабый, чтобы противиться, даже когда его кожа покрылась мурашками от касания чужой ладони, поддерживающей его голову за затылок. Он снова закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в темноту.  
Во сне по рукам и пальцам Джона ползал огонь. Во сне он задыхался от дыма и пепла, когда огонь переходил на горло, пытался кричать. Во сне его поймали, приковали цепями к стене в тёмной холодной камере, всё тело ныло и болело, запястья кровоточили. Чёрное существо, похожее на волка, рычало на него, клыки сверкали в лунном свете, и Джон закричал, когда оно вцепилось ими в его ногу, боль разлилась по всему телу.  
Проснувшись вновь, он понял, что замёрз и вспотел. Тело дрожало.  
— Лихорадка прошла, — сказал пастор, и Джон сел, вытирая пот со лба трясущейся рукой. Он вздрогнул, когда пастор протянул к нему ладонь, и застыл, затаив дыхание. — Я просто хотел взять кружку, — тихо сказал он, и Джон заставил себя успокоиться.  
Доброта пастора была искренней, и это бесконечно смущало Джона. Он всё время ждал, когда карие глаза потемнеют и станут хищными, когда чужие пальцы потянут его голову за волосы. Теперь Джон стал намного старше, но всё ещё оставался худым и красивым, с большими голубыми глазами и чёрными кудрями. Он знал, как выглядит. Напряжение внутри него всё росло, усиливающаяся дрожь в нижней части спины ползла вверх, грозясь придушить его, и Джон не выдержал. Он провёл две недели у пастора, и однажды глубокой ночью выскользнул из кровати и схватил с алтаря два золотых подсвечника.  
— Крадёшь из Дома Господнего? — раздался голос, и Джон замер, ощущая слабую дрожь в позвоночнике.  
— Я… — Он посмотрел на пастора испуганными глазами, и тот грустно улыбнулся.  
— Это не будет кражей, если я отдам их тебе, — сказал он мягко. — Иди. Будь осторожен. Да пребудет с тобой Господь.  
Джон замешкался на мгновение, затем опустил голову, коротко кивнул и убежал, чувствуя, как быстро стучится собственное сердце.  
_— Джон, ты про себя рассказываешь? — осторожно спросила Мади.  
Сильвер фыркнул и зарылся лицом в её живот.  
— Я ненавижу священников, — сказал он глухо._  
* * *  
Когда-то давно жил-был вор, сильный, жадный, с ясными глазами. Он пробрался на торговый корабль, чтобы покинуть ненавистный город и оставить позади себя худшие воспоминания. Мог ли он знать, что этот корабль везёт один график, который изменит судьбу вора, приведёт к жизни, которая определит его? Приведёт его к имени Джон Сильвер.  
_— А теперь, Джон Сильвер, у меня для тебя есть история, — сказала Макс. В темноте комнаты её умные глаза блестели.  
Джон Сильвер заинтересованно посмотрел на неё.  
— Когда-то давно жил-был мальчик. Как-то раз он присматривал за овцами в спокойный, лениво тянущийся день. Мальчик перебежал поле и закричал: «Волки! Волки!», и все жители деревни пришли к нему на помощь, но поняли, что мальчик их обманул.  
Макс смотрела на него, заплетая свои волосы.  
— Он сделал это ещё раз, и ещё, думая, что выманивать из деревни людей, чтобы они посмотрели на него, было забавно._  
Та часть внутри него, что звалась Мелким, вспомнила море, и море узнало его в ответ. Он улыбнулся, когда вода брызнула на палубу и поцеловала его щёки в знак приветствия.  
— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Без обид, но я не хотел сюда возвращаться.  
Волны качнули корабль, словно море разговаривало с ним, и Джон помотал головой, глядя на далёкий широкий горизонт. Бесконечный, пугающий и свободный.  
_Макс подалась вперёд, волосы упали ей на глаза.  
— Но однажды в поле пришёл волк, злой и рычащий, и мальчик побежал к деревне, крича: «Волк! Волк!», но ни один житель деревни не вышел на помощь. Всех овец съели прямо на его глазах. — Она провела ногтем по груди Джона Сильвера, и тот сглотнул. — Всё потому, что он слишком часто кричал о волках.  
— Это угроза? — тихо спросил Сильвер.  
— Это предупреждение, — ответила Макс. Она поднялась и покинула комнату, не оглядываясь._  
* * *  
Трудно было забыть о зелени, увиденной впервые за месяцы. Человек с волосами-пламенем и глазами, похожими на самые блестящие изумруды, которые он когда-либо крал, шагал по капитанскому мостику, мышцы бёдер и ног двигались под одеждой, и движения походили на движения волка из его лихорадочных снов. Движения — и блестящие белые зубы, как из пасти, готовой поглотить его целиком. Кусок бумаги под одеждой жёг дыру в коже, и он чувствовал, что если этот человек посмотрит на него, то оставит на нём выжженный след.  
_— Когда-то давно, — тихо сказал Джон Сильвер, откинув голову на стену. Флинт опустил взгляд, смотря отрешенно, дёрнул руками в цепях. Сильвер смотрел, как кровь стекала по запястьям Флинта к его пальцам и падала на пол. — Жил-был вор, который стал пиратом. Всё, что он украл, всё, чего он добился, было подделкой, возложенной на него короной, о которой он никогда не просил.  
Флинт двинулся, и цепи медленно поползли по полу со скрежетом, похожим на кашель, который давно уже не преследовал Сильвера._  
А потом их взгляды встретились, в животе свернулся узел, сердце забилось чаще, дыхание сбилось. Он развернулся. И прыгнул.  
_— Но единственное, что ему по-настоящему хотелось, он так и не попытался украсть, так и на нашёл в себе смелости попросить об этом.  
Он подался вперёд, склоняя голову, чтобы встретиться с Флинтом взглядами.  
— Видите ли, капитан, он хотел сердце.  
Глаза Флинта вспыхнули, маленькая искра внутри сделала их кипуче-зелёными, как листья на острове Скелета, как едкие чувства в его животе.  
— Но сердце уже забрали, — сказал Долговязый Джон Сильвер. — И это было единственным, что вор не смог украсть._  
* * *  
— Вы однажды спросили меня о моём прошлом, — сказал Джон Сильвер, опираясь на костыль и оглядываясь вокруг.  
— Спросил, — ответил Флинт, настоящий, осязаемый Флинт, стоящий рядом с ним. Сильвер чувствовал тепло его тела.  
— Я рассказал Вам кое о чём, капитан, — сказал он. — Вам осталось только разобраться в этой истории. Распутайте клубок, и не будет больше никакого Долговязого Джона Сильвера.  
Флинт посмотрел на него невыносимо яркими и тёплыми глазами. Они коснулись его кожи, словно беспощадные солнечные лучи. Флинт спросил:  
— Ты сам даёшь мне возможность погубить тебя?  
Сильвер улыбнулся и поймал его взгляд, чувствуя, что связующая их нить, прочная и раскалённая, натягивается. Вскоре она либо укрепится ещё сильнее, либо совсем разорвётся.  
— Может быть, капитан. Если Вас волнует мой ответ.  
* * *  
Когда-то давно жил-был мальчик, который стал вором, который стал королём пиратов. Он любил человека, который стал чудовищем и тираном. Который вновь стал обычным человеком, когда вор, который украл его сердце, раскрыл свои замаранные в крови руки и заставил его забыть обо всём. Говорят, его история продолжается, если внимательно слушать.


End file.
